1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable, hand-held cutter which may, by the use of only one hand, if necessary, be engaged with and utilized to cut a piece of elongated stock such as metal or plastic tubing as well as solid stock material. In addition, the same tool may be used to form an inside bevel or an outside bevel, or both, on the cut end of a piece of cylindrical stock.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of pipe cutters including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,449,992, 3,834,019, 3,858,317, 4,349,928 and 4,625,464. However, these previously known forms of pipe cutting devices do not include the overall combination of structural features incorporated in the instant invention.